


FrozenHellfire

by TheRavenistheWritingDesk



Series: Returning to the Nightmare [1]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FrozenHellfire, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenistheWritingDesk/pseuds/TheRavenistheWritingDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction I wrote a bit on a whim, kinda was inspired and it's been on my mind since my friend and I started doing stuff related to this ship. I don't own any of the characters though I have role played as Lady Loki and Normal Loki. Other than that, only the ship really belongs to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the strange prologue, it will make sense whenever I get around to typing my other Lady Loki fan-fiction.

As I stepped into the Bifrost, feeling its power surround me. I closed my eyes picturing Laufeyson within my minds eye. I gripped the object that was to lead me and the Bifrost to him.  
Though something went wrong, there was a flash of light within my minds eye and I heard a cracking sound from my grip.  
Then the power of the Bifrost hurdled me towards the blinding light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Here we get to see Lady Loki awakening in a strange forest in a universe that she doesn't belong to. And to those wondering who Raziel is, that is a black dragon she raised/hatched herself. Which will make sense whenever I go and type up my other Lady Loki fanfiction.

I let out a gentle groan, as I felt an insistent tugging on my dress. The sound of Raziels cries of concern forcing my eyes to open and take in my surroundings.  
My head was pounding, as my eyesight adjusted to the stars above me in the night sky. I rubbed at my forehead as I felt Raziel remove twigs and leaves from my hair.  
“Where are we?” Raziel moved to perch in my lap, staring up at me.  
“We aren’t meant to be here.” I said after a long while of silence, other than the sounds of the nights creatures. I grabbed the bag of my belongings and pulled out the cloth wrapped orb, revealing a large and deep crack within it.  
“We need to get back to Asgard. We are truly not supposed to be here.” I moved to a stand tucking the orb into the bag and moving it over my shoulder.  
We walked through the trees for what felt like forever. Following the sounds of what sounded like Midgardian life. We found a small circle of people, their faces were bloody and two bodies layed at their feet.  
Raziel let out a hiss, warning me against approaching them. They looked our way, showing that Raziels hiss of warning was heard by them.  
“Well what do we have here? Seems someone wandered right into our hunting grounds, kittens seen a little too much.” I narrowed my eyes. I could tell they weren’t human, it was obvious.  
The woman, who spoke, swayed towards me, moving as if with drunken glee. _She must be their leader,_ for the others slowly followed in a less elegant fashion.  
“What to do, what to do. Kitten strayed into a pack of rabid, hungry, wolves. What say you kitten? Shall we give you a head start? You can try to reach the other cats before we get you.” Raziel let out a warning growl at the swaying woman. It was a request towards me, a request to destroy the threat.  
“I prefer you not waste your breath on them Raziel. It’s me they’re after. Here take my things and stay within that tree. These foolish hunters do not know of whom they deal with. Let them find out for themselves the truth of how powerless they truly are.” Raziel nodded and took my bag perching with it at a safe distance in a tree.  
I counted each member of the small circling group, wondering which to leave alive as a warning to the next being who dared to threaten my life.  
“Oooh, little kitten has some claws. Little kitten thinks she’s strong enough to overpower the wolves.”  
A male, bulky in size, quite muscular spoke. His voice was booming, he reminded me of Volstagg, if Volstagg was more of an idiot than he already was.  
I chuckled amused by this, “Well then, come at me. One at a time or altogether, it does not matter which you choose. For none shall win.”  
A woman, short and spry, hair of mud hissed with anger before she lunged at me. “We’ll see about that!” I smirked, snapped my fingers at my side and watched from the corner of my eye as she was engulfed in green flames.  
“Sheryl! How dare you! I’ll make you pay!” The one with the Volstagg like appearance shouted charging at me. I raised my hand as the leader shouted just as I snapped.  
“Mickey don’t!” _Too late,_ the male’s ashes fell to the ground, the green flames fading from the air. I looked to the last two standing, frozen in fear as they looked to me.  
“What…Who are you?” I gave a small smile, and stepped towards them, Raziel flying to my shoulder.  
“I am Loki LaufeysDottir, Goddess of Mischief, Chaos, Lies, and Debauchery. Some have given me the title of Silvertongued Goddess.” They shuddered slightly.  
“What are you going to do to us?” The male asked, moving to stand beside the leader who wouldn’t stop shaking.  
“Unless you attack me, nothing, I’ll leave you alive, but I will leave a mark on your hands as a warning. A warning against others, who will desire to attack me, let the fate of your friends and your memory of this be the warning.” I reached over and grabbed their hands, using my magic to brand the tops of their hands with a rune that was translated to the simple word, _Warning._  
I pulled my hands away, and walked over to their victims, snapping my fingers letting the green flames engulf their bodies. “Let their souls be embraced by Hela. My daughter, watcher over the dead.” I paused hearing movement behind me; I snapped my fingers and listened as the leader screamed out in despair as the male who had attempted to attack me turned to ash.  
 _That fool, should have accepted the mercy I offered him. He wished vengeance for the lost, thinking he could get me to let my guard down._ I walked out of that area. Letting the flames be the light behind me as the woman sobbed for the lost lives of her foolish hunters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes his first appearance and Loki has come across even stranger beings in this strange universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg...Over 30 hits, I don't know what Hits mean since I'm still new to posting my story here but I want to believe that means over 30 people are reading this. I ask you guys give me your feedback if you like it or if you hate it. I could also use suggestions of events for the story to keep it going since I'm not all that good at coming up with the length for this. So please guys, drop me a comment if you have suggestions for me, like I'm trying to figure out how I'm gonna slip Dean, Sam, and Cas all into the story. So any suggestions you guys have would be a huge help. If I see the hits get up to 40+ I'll add Chapter 3.

I believe days had passed while I walked along the streets, not daring to step towards these strange people. They were strangers to me after all, I needed to find someone whom could to fix my orb, that way I could return home to my Asgard.  
Every now and again I would enter a building which seemed to hold what I sought, only to discover the owners were not what they claimed to be.  
I continued to move, and caught a glimpse of a strange man; his skin was light as were his eyes. He was dressed casually, his hair a mixture of light and dark. His face seemed scared. He stopped walking, and turned causing me to shudder. His eyes felt like they met mine, only for that moment. He smiled, cruel, cold, as if he was looking down on me, looking like he knew everything about me.  
I turned my gaze away from him, and stepped into a magic store. One that felt right, maybe they could help me, maybe they had the power I sought.  
“You’re a long way from home aren’t you?” I froze in place before turning to the smiling woman behind the counter.  
“Yes I am, maybe you can help me.” I took a step towards her, and then hesitated. Something didn’t feel right about her, something wasn’t right about her.  
“I just might be able to do more than that. You’re a very powerful woman; maybe we can help each other.” She stepped out from behind the counter and moved towards me.  
I stepped back towards the door, moving closer to a shelf which held bottles of things which seemed helpful, this woman; she had two different sets of eyes, mirroring each other, one darker than the other.  
I grabbed one of the clear bottles, moving my arm slowly, subtly. She didn’t seem to notice, her eyes focused on me.  
“What’s wrong my dear? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost, or worse.” She reached out for me and I popped the cork free of the clear bottle, using my powers to control it, letting it take the form of a snake which bit her hand.  
“Don’t touch me. I do not know what you are but I will stop you from whatever you plan to do to me.” The woman hissed in pain as smoke rose from where the liquid snake had bit her.  
“You little bitch, you certainly are powerful.” I watched as her eyes shifted to that of pure black, the color of the void I knew.  
“I’ll make you pay for that.” I gave a confident smirk, watched as she flinched.  
“No, no you won’t. I will stop you before you get the chance.”  
I used my magic to cause more of the clear liquid vials to pop open, forcing the liquid to join into the shape of a banishing rune. She flinched at the sight of this.  
“What, what is that?”  
“A banishing rune, Midgardians once used it to keep away evil spirits. Let us see if it will remove you.”  
She stepped back again, letting out another hiss, I took one step forward and pointed at her and the liquid rune covered her entirely. She screamed, it sounded agonizingly painful as I watched the black smoke force out of her and fade away into the floor, the clear smoke from the liquid fading above the woman.  
I walked over to her and checked her pulse, she was still alive, _thank the All-Father for that._ I explored the shelves of the store, grabbing things that might assist in the repair of the orb. I even grabbed more of that clear liquid. I placed the items within a bag, including a scrying orb that looked similar to my own. I left a note, and used green flames to engrave the banishing rune on the inside side of the door to keep any evil spirits out.  
I stepped out of the small building, to see many people staring towards me. I felt unnerved for I could see similar eyes to the woman before I had used the banishing rune.  
I turned my gaze away from them; _let them stare, as long as they make no move towards me._ I continued along my path, silently as I listened to Raziel hiss in my ear. He also did not trust them; my thoughts went to the man from before, the one who held authority in his eyes.  
 _I need to leave this place soon, if I stay for too long I’ll become entangled in events I cannot control._


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone call for the Devil to approach a Goddess?
> 
> Well lets just say this was the last thing Lady Loki expected to happen while she was so worn out from the events in the magic shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect many people to like this, but the few Kudos it got and the kind person who commented back made me want to upload this where all of you can read it. I hope you all enjoy because I have even more chapters written for each of you. I hope you'll love it.

I sat in the forest, a small fire burning below us. I was studying the orb that had brought me here. I traced the crack with my finger, moving it slowly.  
It was a very clean and a very deep break. It would take time and lots of power to mend it. I leaned against the tree, releasing a sigh; I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I traced the crack.  
I thought of home, of Asgard. _I wonder if Thora has returned from her trip to Alfheim. I wonder if any of them have realized I’m gone._  
I touched the earring which kept me connected to Algrim; _Algrim, can you hear me?_  
 _Of course milady, what is the matter? I can feel a great distress about you._  
Something has gone terribly wrong, so horribly wrong. I did not end up where I was supposed to be. This universe is the wrong one that much I am certain. We must without drawing attention to us find a way to return me home.  
I understand, I will begin seeking for ways to return you from this side. I will also speak with Heimdall on your behalf.  
Do not forget; consult the tomes within the abandoned library. Seek out whatever you can find on repairing this orb. I will spend my time repairing it; I will do my best to remain discreet in my seeking out information.  
I moved my hand away from the earring taking in a soothing breath. _Milady, Loki, please stay safe._  
 _Tell me something Algrim._  
 _Anything._  
 _Has anyone become aware of my disappearance past the three of us?_  
 _No Milady, no one seems aware._  
 _Has Thora returned?_  
 _No, it seems her return is becoming delayed by events within Alfheim._  
 _I see, thank you Algrim, I know you have more duties to Odin than to myself._  
 _I owe you a life debt Loki, nothing will change that._  
 _And for once, I am content knowing this. It grows late though and I grow weary. Allow me to rest Algrim; I have used much of my power since arriving. There are beasts here that I am not accustomed to, nor do I hold much knowledge of them. They’re new, and unwelcome._  
 _I understand, I will do my best and more to ensure you return safely._  
 _I trust you Algrim._  
 _Rest now Loki, I can feel your focus fading._  
 _I shall, Good morning Algrim._  
 _Good night Loki._  
I shifted my focus from our connection and looked back to the orb. It felt so powerless in its state of being. I reached into the bag and pulled out the similar orb, and used a spell to remove a piece of it that would fit the crack.  
I placed the piece to seal the crack and began combining the herbs into a paste of mystical purpose. I could feel its energy through my fingers as I used it to seal up the cracks and seams, before focusing a large portion of my magic attempting to seal it.  
I let out a pained yelp as some of that energy slapped my free hand causing it to bleed. I set the orb down carefully and held my hand close taking in shallow breaths to calm myself.  
It wasn’t enough. I knew this; the pastes energy was different than my magic and the power from the orb itself. It only repaired a small part of it.  
Raziel moved to sit by my injured hand and licked it to help ease my pain. I had never felt my own power lash out at me in such a way before, yet I was still determined to repair the orb. I grabbed the orb that I had used to get the shard from and threw it full force at another tree, watching it shatter.  
I placed the herbs I had used into the fire, watching as it flared up shifting from a blue back to its normal color. I used the remaining paste to apply it to my injury, whispering a healing spell to it; I then wrapped it with a soft leaf and blades of grass.  
The fire flickered and I knew I wasn’t alone. Raziel gave a hiss, his spines flaring up protectively.  
“What a peculiar thing you are.” A male voice called making me look up from the fire to the tree he stepped out from behind of.  
“Tell me something I don’t already know.” He chuckled and leaned against the tree, crossing his arms. He was the man from before; I could feel his level of authority like waves on the sea of stars. Parting its dark waters, it sent shivers down my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.  
“Who are you?”  
“You’ve been causing quite the disturbance since you arrived. Especially with that stunt at the magic shop.” He was avoiding my question. I moved to a slow stand, pressing my hand against the tree to keep myself balanced.  
Raziel continued to growl at this man, though he never seemed to notice. The man kept looking between me and the fire.  
“What are you? Who are you?” There was a long silence between us, though I watched as a slow smile crept across his lips.  
“Answer me!” I shouted, frustrated by the unnerving silence between us. As I took several breaths trying to regain my composure, he spoke again.  
“I’m an angel, my name is Lucifer.” He was moving towards me, each step slow like a hunter circling his prey.  
I took an involuntary step away from him, “I am not familiar with that name or with you species.” I kept my outward appearance calm, hiding the strange fear I felt.  
“I can tell, most people would be trying to kill me or would be worshiping me or even cowering in fear from me. But no, not you, you’re different than all those people. Like a black bird, about to learn to fly before you clip its wing, or maybe like a snake trying to defend itself without its venom, like a De-clawed black panther. You’re so unprepared for this universe and yet you show power to keep greater dangers at bay. It’s fascinating.”  
I didn’t lower my defense as I moved around the fire, every time he moved closer, I moved farther away from him. He was dangerous, and every fiber of my being knew this. Everything within me wanted to run, but I refused to do so. I refused to show weakness, he would not see me run in terror.  
I could see the amusement in his eyes at this. “Now that I’ve answered your questions, you can answer mine. Who are you?”  
I didn’t want him to know my name, but there was no avoiding him finding out. “Loki.”  
He chuckled amused by my answer; I couldn’t see what was so funny about my name.  
“I don’t see why it is you laugh at my name.” I crossed my arms but made sure to keep my distance. I didn’t want to become distracted by his words and actions.  
“That would make you the Trickster; Last I heard he was dead.” I raised an eyebrow, what was he talking about? He wasn’t talking about Laufeyson. I knew this, it’s not my universe, and it’s not his universe either, so it wasn’t my Laufeyson he spoke about.  
Still, the thought of another of us, dead, something about that thought caused my heart to ache. “Who killed him?” I met his eyes and realized he was a lot closer than I had noticed.  
“Do you really wanna know? He was smiling, I stepped back, only to feel a tree against my back, keeping me from moving further away, this wasn’t looking good from my position. He brushed some of my hair away from my ear, I felt frozen in place as I watched him.  
“The Winchesters killed him.” He stepped back smiling amused before his lips were against mine and then he was gone. I waited, letting the sounds of the forest around me fill my ears before all the strength left me. I sat against the tree, staring at the fire. _The Winchesters, maybe they will have answers to my questions. Maybe they will know how to return me home._  
I brushed my fingers across my lips and shuddered covering my mouth. I won’t think further tonight. I should rest; I will begin my search for the Winchesters tomorrow. I closed my eyes as Raziel flew into my lap and made a comforting sound.  
I gently stroked his head, being mindful of the horns and spines until I fell asleep as the fire burned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue giving me your opinions of this fanfiction, and if you have any ideas on things that could happen while she is still in this universe please do share them with me. I love hearing peoples honest opinions about my work, and even though this was started as a whim I've actually written quite a bit because I had some inspiration from the music I listen to.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time of searching for a way home, Lady Loki comes across two humans who might have answers on how she can get home. And how she ended up in their universe to begin with.
> 
> But is she forming bonds that will make her want to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I still have your interest in this, I'm going to try to write the summaries without giving anything away as much as possible while I type this. I hope you all continue to enjoy this.

After I awoke again I had spent my days following leads that would take me to the ones known as the Winchesters. I fought and searched during the day, at night I repaired the orb and rested.  
One morning Raziel woke me with sounds of high alert. I stood up quickly just as I came face to face with two men holding guns. I tensed slightly at the guns pointed at me, raising my hands slowly.  
“Dean I don’t think she’s the one we’re looking for.” The one with longer hair looked over at the short haired one beside him.  
“You’ve got a point Sammy; she doesn’t look anything like him.” They lowered their guns and looked towards me. I lowered my hands slowly as Raziel moved to my shoulder. They noticed Raziel and I could see the tension return to them.  
“What is that thing?” Dean looked the most interested as he looked from Raziel to me.  
“I think that’s a dragon Dean.” I nodded and found my voice.  
“His name is Raziel, he is my companion, if you are both done with your weapons I have a question.”  
The long haired one nodded, “Of course Miss?”  
“Loki, I am Loki LaufeysDottir and I seek the ones known as the Winchesters.” Their guns were up once more and aimed right at me causing me to flinch. Raziel growled at them from upon my shoulder.  
“Please lower your weapons; I have no reason to fight you both. I only wish for answers.” Their weapons didn’t lower.  
“Why should we trust you?” I sighed and lowered myself to the ground slowly and reached for my bag.  
“Because I do not belong to your universe, and I only seek a way to return home.” I slowly pulled the orb out so they could see it.  
“See, this orb brought me here, I have been spending my nights repairing it with what magic I have and what materials I can gather from your world. If you are the ones I seek then I ask that you hear me out.”  
They looked between each other before sitting down. “What sort of answers are you looking for exactly? Because we have questions of our own.” I nodded and rewrapped the orb before sliding it into my bag.  
“That is fair, but may I make a request?” Sam nodded and put his weapon away.  
“Do you have a better place? One that isn’t out in the open, I have been moving from forest to forest and I have learned they are not the safest place to speak unheard.” Dean was the one to laugh first, we looked over at him.  
“What’s so funny?” Raziel had flown over to him, letting out a curious sound.  
“I just find it funny that, that’s the first thing you ask.” I gave a small smile.  
“You know I am the Goddess of lies, I know you are lying. You laughed because it caught you off guard.” Dean simply smiled.  
“I think I preferred my answer.”  
“Mortals generally prefer the lie over the truth for the reasoning always sounds so much better than the truth.” Sam gave me a puzzled look.  
“You’re different than the last Trickster we dealt with.” I stood up, moving my bag over my shoulder.  
“I had heard you killed him. That is one reason I had begun my search for you both. We will speak more of this when I know we are in a place that there are no prying ears.”  
“We have a place, it’s a motel room. Hopefully that’s secure enough.” I nodded thinking it over.  
“Take me there then. We should move quickly, the forest has not been safe during the day, much less so during the night.” Sam gestured the way they came.  
“Then let’s go.” They lead the way, Raziel returned to my shoulder, giving a sound of concern. I gave him a small smile.  
“I know you are worried Raziel, yet we have no choice, they are our best hope of returning to our Asgard. To get answers we must answer some as well.” Raziel nodded and rubbed his head against my cheek. We followed them to a small black vehicle as they climbed in, I hesitated.  
“Raziel fly above us, stay out of sight and do not lose us.” He nodded and flew into the air as I climbed into the vehicle.  
“Cozy.” I said it softly as to not attract their attention as they drove. I stared out the window, watching the many people we passed by. I had grown not to trust this universes mortals, as not all of them were what they seemed to be.  
We stopped outside a motel, I climbed out carefully, I had never been in a Midgardian vehicle before and I did not desire to make that obvious. I looked up as Raziel flew down on top of my shoulder once more, thrumming; pleased to see I was not harmed during the short time of our separation.  
We followed them into the motel room and watched as they closed and locked the door. I could tell there were several security methods in place, making it a temporary sanctuary.  
“So where do you want to start?” I turned to them, looking away from the door as Raziel sat on top of a small table.  
“Such a simple question, yet the answers are never so simple are they? I have already told you my name, along with Raziels, and I believe I have a grasp on your names. I believe we should start with your questions, then you can answer mine.”  
I pressed my hand against the door, allowing the magic to form a rune to keep those outside the room from listening in.  
Sam straightened up as I pulled my hand away, revealing the rune. “What is that? I’ve seen something like that before.” I turned to look at him.  
“I’ve used two different runes since my arrival in your universe. Once for a warning, to keep from any other creatures from seeking to attack me further, the second rune I used was a banishing rune, a strange being was residing within a mortal woman, so I expelled the being and used my magic to create the rune inside the shop. That way no such beings could enter that shop again.”  
Dean smiled at that. “You’re something else.” I flashed him a sly smile.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“I’m sure I could do a lot better when it came to complimenting a pretty woman.” I smiled, I felt slightly flattered.  
“Dean, do you really have to talk like that now of all times?” Sam was rubbing his eyes as if the thought was stressful. I could sympathize with this; I didn’t belong so getting into something like this was not something I should do, no matter how tempting the thought may have been.  
I walked over to the small table and sat down in the chair beside it. “Well what would you like to know?” They looked at each other before Sam spoke up.  
“I guess the most important question is, how did you get here?” I smiled, that was the question I was prepared for. I reached into my bag and pulled out the cracked orb.  
“This thing brought me here; I’ve had it for as long as I can remember. The day I arrived here, in your universe, I had been using the Bifrost and the power of this orb to travel to a different universe from my own. Though as I was about to travel to that universe I remember a bright flash of light. I’m assuming that’s how I got here. It must have interfered with both the power of the Bifrost and the power of the orb.”  
That made their expressions change suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at them.  
“Do you know something about the strange light?” Sam cleared his throat as Dean glanced away scratching the tip of his nose.  
“Yeah we might know the one you saw.” His expression and the way he said that told me something else.  
“The way you say that, tells me you know more about the light that brought me here. If I know more about the light itself I might be able to figure out how to return home.” Dean coughed slightly, a motion to clear his throat as Sam looked from Dean to his own feet.  
“It’s a lot more complicated than that.”  
“I don’t mind how complicated it is. What you know about that strange light could be of help to me in my attempt to return home.” Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
“Alright, we’ll tell you what we know, though I don’t know what good it will do.” Sam took a moment to get his thoughts together before he told me everything they knew about the beam of light. Along with some of the events that lead up to its appearance.  
When they finished explaining the light and what it meant, I could feel my hope of having the solution slowly falter. I remembered the man who called himself Lucifer, the way he looked at me, the way he spoke. The memory itself caused me to shudder involuntarily.  
He was the reason I was here, instead of where I was meant to be. He was the one who trapped me here, whether he did it on purpose or not, here I was, all because of him.  
“So your releasing the seal, caused the light to suddenly appear.” Sam nodded; I moved to a slow stand and placed my hand on his shoulder, lowering myself so that he could meet my eyes.  
“You are harder on yourself than you need to be. You did not know that would be the result, no matter what you could have done differently, you still did what you thought would stop this from happening. Your intentions were pure, even if the result did not mirror it.” I gave him a small smile, giving the same smile to Dean.  
“I think I understand you both and your struggles more than you could believe. I endure similar struggles in my universe, in my life.” Dean returned the smile, Sam didn’t though I did earn a throat clearing cough as Sam tried to force a smile.  
“Um, thanks Loki.” I chuckled and stood up.  
“Someday you will understand what I mean Sam, my words are to offer more than just comfort.” I gave a wink and walked to my bag and grabbed it before I walked to the attached bathroom.  
I closed the door, using magic on the handle to keep anyone from accidentally walking in on me. I showered, giving myself time to sort through and clear my thoughts.  
I didn’t take long though, the hot water felt nice and I took the time to dry off and pull on a green tunic that went down to my upper thighs. I stepped out of the bathroom, braiding my hair as I set my bag down.  
I counted one person extra in the room, one trench coated extra, whom felt different than a normal person.  
“Who is she Dean?” I wanted to know who this man was more than he wanted to know about me. The way he spoke was neutral but rough, he had dark spiky hair with stubble. I didn’t feel afraid, or like I was in danger.  
“I’m Loki LaufeysDottir, who are you?” His blue eyes met mine; there was something powerful and protective behind those ocean blue eyes.  
“I am Castiel; I’m an angel of the Lord.” I smiled softly.  
“Well met Castiel.” He nodded and turned back to Dean.  
“She’s not the Trickster; she’s not an angel or a demon either.”  
“We know that Cas, we’ve spoken with her already. She’s not even from here.” Sam had cleared his throat and gave an apologetic look. Castiel turned to Sam, he seemed puzzled.  
“I know she’s not from here Sam, I could tell that much. The problem is I don’t know how she got here.”  
“Well, she told us that.”  
I smiled a little, noticing Raziel content in Dean’s lap. “Sam, I’m sure your angel friend should be told everything. I think I’ll go for a walk, maybe get something to drink while you explain everything.”  
Dean looked up as if that was his cue, and Raziel moved onto his shoulder. “I’ll go with you. I could use a drink too, and we could grab something to eat while we are out. I’ll make sure to bring food back for Sam and Cas.” Raziel made a happy sound moving to me.  
“Raziel, you should stay here my friend. We do not need anymore humans to see you, and you have not rested in sometime.” Raziels expression shifted and he made a disagreeing sound, a sign he didn’t want to leave my side.  
“This isn’t Asgard Raziel; humans will not act the same as the Asgardians did. I wish no harm to befall you, and if you stay here you can protect the orb for me.” Raziel nodded after awhile, I smiled and kissed his head.  
“Good boy, I promise to bring you back something when we get food.” Raziel thrummed and nuzzled my cheek before making several sounds at Dean, his way of telling him to protect me, before he flew over to my bag and curled up on it.  
I stepped out of the motel room with Dean. We couldn’t hear a thing that was said from the inside, meaning my spell worked, our secrets were safe for the time being.  
I stretched and walked, smiling at the cold air, though I couldn’t feel it. I could never feel the cold, though I knew why, and knowing was half the battle.  
“So you’re different than what I’d imagine of a god, I mean we’ve dealt with Pagan gods before, each one had its own quirks.” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh? Then how am I different? What makes me so different in your eyes?”  
“You’re more like how normal people picture a goddess. Nothing like the ones we’ve dealt with. They’ve tried eating us enough times.”  
I chuckled, “Ah, I see. So things are so much different here than in my world.” Dean chuckled, his smile was comforting.  
“What are you like in your world then? How do people see you there?” I blinked and stopped walking for a moment before continuing.  
“I think, they’ve forgotten me, of Asgard. Midgardians believe in Thora, and in heroes they see saving their world. Even the Asgardians are far from fond of me.” He looked surprised.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“I’d be willing to show you, for the tales of my exploits are not ones your kind knows of, I can tell you everything about my Asgard, about my _sister_ , my _family_ , of the warriors three. I could tell you about the ice covered realm of Jotunheim, of the elves of Alfheim and Svartleheim, of the dead in Hel, of the beauty of the World Tree Yggdrasil.” I turned to him.  
“I could tell you all of that and so much more. I could tell you of the things, the tales that man does not know.” Dean smiled again, and I felt for a moment that I was safe and welcome, like I was wanted and belonged.  
“I think we could have time for a few stories.” I smiled.  
“You are kinder to me than most on Asgard, Dean Winchester. Most would have called me a liar for that is what my reputation rests upon.”  
“Well I can tell you aren’t lying.”  
“And how are you able to tell that?”  
“Because you looked like you were about to cry, as if you wanted someone to tell all these things too.” I smiled, the warmth returning to my cold heart.  
“Thank you, Dean. Though I will admit, you are strange. Though the things I have seen of your world, they are far crueler and stranger than even you.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” I chuckled.  
“Good, because it was one, shall we continue our walk? The night is a lovely one and there was the promise of food.” He nodded and we walked on, I listened to his stories of the hunts that he had done. And when he would finish a story, I would tell him one of my own.  
It was peaceful, and it helped me organize my thoughts enough to put the encounter with Lucifer to the back of my mind.  
We purchased food and drinks and by the end of one of Dean’s tales we had arrived at the motel laughing as we walked in.  
We all ate exchanging information. Castiel had stayed though he didn’t eat with us. I gave Raziel the last two burgers; he enjoyed them quite a bit.  
It was nice, to see him as happy as he used to be on Asgard, when we were alone Castiel spoke to me.  
“I don’t know how the seal interfered with your world, and I do not know how to send you back, but Sam and Dean asked me to find any way to help you with what I have access to.” I smiled.  
“Thank you, Castiel. I was wondering if you could seek out this worlds Bifrost marking. It could help me for a chance to reach your worlds Asgardians. Maybe Heimdall will answer my call. He may know what I need to do.” Castiel nodded.  
“What sort of marking is it? So I know what to look for.” I walked over and grabbed the motel pad using my magic to engrave the marking in the page.  
“It will look like this, no matter how old it is, it may still reach Heimdalls ears.” He took the paper and placed it in his pocket.  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
“That’s all I could ever bare to ask of any of you.” And with that he was gone. I smiled and walked to the chair and relaxed in it. I felt my eyelids close slowly as sleep called to me.  
When morning came Raziel woke me as I could hear the shower running. I stretched upward as Raziel flew around the room, stretching out his wings. I smiled as he flew down onto the table, practically smiling.  
Dean stepped out of the shower, drying his hair and brushing his teeth at the same time. “Good morning Dean.” He nodded and made a gesture with his free hand before he went back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.  
I stood up and walked to the door, pulling my bag over my shoulder. “Raziel and I will let you both get ready.” I walked out of the motel room after removing the rune from the door.  
I walked towards Dean’s vehicle.  
“So it looks like you found them after all, or they found you. Thank you for finding them for me.” I froze at the sound of his voice and swiftly turned, meeting those light eyes.  
I felt my heart stop for just a moment, as my smile faded and fear settled over me. Like a weight I thought I had left behind me.  
“How did you find me?” I felt like it was harder to breathe, feeling those familiar chills run the length of my spine.  
Lucifer smiled as he was joined by two more people, no, not people, Demons.  
“I never lost sight of you. I had someone watching you at all times. That way, when you found the Winchesters I could know where they were.” As I heard the motels doors open I felt the meaning of his words sink in slowly.  
“You…used me…” The fear had begun to fade away, replaced by that anger and betrayal I had always felt in Asgard. I clenched my hands into fists, my nails digging into my palms. _I was used; he wasn’t hoping I would find answers. He wanted me to find them for him. I won’t forgive him!_  
“Loki!” Dean and Sam were running towards me, drawing their guns when they noticed Lucifer. I quickly turned towards them before I felt hands restraining my arms, holding me in place. I briefly looked to see both of the demons restraining me.  
Lucifer smiled, “Hello Sam, Hello Dean.” Sam’s eyes narrowed, as if his anger sat even deeper than mine.  
“Let her go, this has nothing to do with her.” Lucifer chuckled.  
“You’re right, this really shouldn’t involve her, but I’d rather not lose track of her again either. To think you three would actually find each other was impressive though. I was worried she would never find the two of you.”  
I struggled to pull my arms free, only to feel their grips tighten. _I won’t let him get away with this. I’ll make him regret he ran into me in the woods. I’ll make him regret using me._ Odin’s face, then Amors flashed before my eyes, along with faces of all the people who used me for so long. I felt my anger growing and the magic fill my veins, at the ready.  
I took a deep breath and whispered a small incantation before I turned and slammed my body into the demon on my left slamming him to the ground, getting my arms free long enough for me to use my hands to flip me over the demon. I used the green flames and turned engulfing both demons in it.  
I straightened up and turned to the three who now were focused entirely on me. I narrowed my eyes at Lucifer, who looked impressed with me.  
“Sam, Dean, get out of here. Get as far away as you can. I’ll buy you some time.” My voice was cold, as cold as the monster deep inside of me.  
Dean’s expression became worried, but it was Sam who spoke. “This isn’t your fight Loki, run while you can!”  
"Sam, don’t argue with me!” The green flames filled my hands, and crawled up my arms. I looked at Dean, and he seemed to understand what my eyes said.  
“Come on Sammy, let’s get out of here.”  
“But Dean!”  
“Go Sam!” Sam looked between Dean and me, before they both ran to the car. Once the car was out of sight Lucifer focused only on me.  
“Now why did you go and do that?”  
“You used me.”  
“Yes I did, and?” I forced the flames to fade as a different idea formed; I concentrated on calling upon the Casket of Ancient Winters, having it appear in my hands, watching as my fingertips began the change. I smirked and aimed it at Lucifer.  
“I only need to buy them time, so that you won’t win.” I used the Casket to engulf Lucifer in ice completely before I made the Casket vanish letting my skin slowly shift back to normal. I looked at Raziel who made a sound of concern.  
“Let’s go before he breaks free of the ice, or before someone unfreezes him.” He nodded and we moved quickly, leaving Lucifer behind, frozen in the parking lot.  
I don’t know how long that Ice would hold him, and truth be told, I didn’t care. I was satisfied with the knowledge he was unable to come after me in that moment. I was happy I could protect the Winchesters from him even once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual your opinions matter to me, please let me know what you think of this chapter with comments or Kudos. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely ball to fill a goddess with memories of her home, surrounded by people who are similar to her if only by one thing.
> 
> But can this moment remain happy for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasted such a pretty ballroom just to do this, but hey I finally found a way to slip Crowley into the story. So it wasn't a complete loss.

I hadn’t seen Sam and Dean since then. Though after their escape I doubted I would find them easily. I guess it wasn’t an entirely bad thing though that we got separated.  
It was likely safer for them to work without me there, I was sitting at a cafe, sipping what they called Tea. The smell was nice and it helped me to relax a little.  
I felt like I hadn’t slept properly in a long time. After that encounter with Lucifer I had found several demons that had been following me and keeping eyes on me.  
Each time I used a rune in different ways to banish the demon whenever I came in physical contact with them. I even left them in places I sat, to buy me sometime.  
“Now you are not what I expected at all.” I looked up at the darkly suited male and I tensed setting the tea down, moving my hands to my lap as he sat in the empty chair at my table.  
“When I heard he was wasting demons to keep an eye on you, well I just had to see for myself who had him so enamored.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m no one special.”  
“You know for your reputation that was a bad lie. It was so bad in fact that I pity you. I in fact know you know very well what I’m talking about and that you know very well what I am and have started crafting that banishing rune of yours on the bottom of the table.”  
I frowned and pulled my hands away from my lap, setting them on the table.  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Me? I want absolutely nothing from you; I’m just here to sate my growing curiosity to know what makes you so special.” I sighed and rubbed my forehead.  
“I don’t see why you care. I don’t even know your name.” The mans smile never faded.  
“Ah, yes, we’re my manners?” He extended his hand to me, though I didn’t shake it, I didn’t trust him, I didn’t know what he was capable of doing.  
“My names Crowley, I’m a salesman.”  
“You’re also a demon.”  
“That’s true as well. You really are able to tell us apart from our meat suits. That’s interesting; I’ve also heard you’re quite powerful, you’ve been exorcising a lot of demons since your arrival. You’ve gotten quite a lot of attention. I want to know is why someone like Lucifer is so interested in someone like you.”  
“I don’t know why he’s so interested in me, truth be told I don’t care either. All I want to do is return to my Asgard.” I moved to a stand and was about to leave before he grabbed my wrist.  
“Maybe I can offer a bit of help towards your goal then.” A ticket appeared in his other hand and he slipped it into my hand.  
“There’s a witch, sorcerer, whatever you call a magic users ball going on later tonight. You should go there, eat, drink, meet a nice witch who might know how to help you get home.” I wanted to refuse but he was gone the moment I blinked.  
The only proof he had visited was the ticket in my hand. I didn’t trust him, I really didn’t trust him, but the chance that I could return home sat within this ticket. After all, Raziel and Castiel had still not returned from their search for the marking. I was on my own in my search until that time, and searching mortal libraries was causing my hope to fade.  
I tucked the ticket in my tunic, and walked away from the cafe. I would have to look nice for tonight, since I was going.  
When the time for the ball came I wore my formal Aesir dress, I often wore it during balls in Asgard which was rare. The green silk dress did not restrict my movements, but it showed off my figure in the end. The belt was laced with gold thread and small emeralds shaped like droplets, I braided my dark hair.  
I walked to the location of the ball and handed my ticket in at the door. The man holding the list didn’t seem to care how strange it was that I had a ticket. I found it strange that my name was on the list that he held.  
Stepping into the ballroom, I almost felt like running back out. It reminded me of the balls on Asgard, the light made the walls and floor appear golden and the chandeliers had crystals that looked like the moon was trapped within frozen rain.  
The floor was a nice wood floor, perfect for dancing on, and the people were dressed nicely and I could feel their power radiating from them. I didn’t want to be trapped within such a mirror of my home. I turned and looked towards the door. Two large beings in suits stood guarding it, power radiated off of them and I had the feeling that they wouldn’t let me leave.  
I took in a deep breath and walked to a beam that held up the ceiling, nearby the shadows of a wall. A man approached me carrying a platter of drinks.   
“Champagne Miss?” I nodded and accepted the drink.  
“Thank you.” I leaned against the beam and sipped the drink, watching them, some stood on the sides and spoke as if they knew each other well, and others danced as if it were a wonderful night. The music was soft and I enjoyed the sound it, I felt myself swaying along to the music, something I did often in Asgard when I was never approached.  
“Would you like to dance with me?” I looked up, into brown eyes, like chocolate, a nicely dressed man standing before me, his hair black and pushed back. I smiled softly.  
“And what motivated you to ask me? I see a great many lovely women without dance partners whom you could have chosen.”  
“You seemed to want to dance, and a lovely woman like yourself shouldn’t dance alone on a beautiful night like this.” He held a gloved hand out to me. I set the empty glass down and took his hand.  
“Then, I accept your offer.” We walked to the dance floor to join the others, and it wasn’t long before we had begun dancing.  
It felt peaceful, to dance in a ball, it felt right.  
“So mind telling me your name?” He asked as we moved.  
“Only, if you tell me yours.” I remarked with a smile. He chuckled warmly.  
“That is fair; my name is Joshua Smith, though you can call me Joshua.”  
“A fair name Joshua, my name is Loki LaufeysDottir. You may call me by whatever name pleases you.”  
“Ah, such an exotic name, named after the Norse god, was your family expecting a son?” I shrugged as we continued to move.  
“I’m not sure what they were expecting me to be, though I do not feel shame towards my name.” he chuckled.  
“Then allow me to call you Lady Loki.” I smiled hearing my name spoken in that way warmed my heart.  
“I have a question if you would humor me.”  
“I would be honored to humor someone as lovely as you.”  
“What is being celebrated here on this lovely night? Why such a large gathering?”  
“Ah, I had assumed you knew. We are celebrating the Blue Moon tonight. After it becomes later and the moon rises higher in the sky we will start the fire pit and the Blue moon ritual will begin. You are welcome to participate if you wish.”  
“You’re kind, I believe though I will observe before I decide for certain. Thank you for the offer though.”  
“I’m sure I could offer you better things than a simple ritual.” I chuckled smiling more than I thought I would.  
“I’m sure you could.”  
“Mind if I cut in? I would like to dance with her before the ritual.” I felt my blood run cold at the sound of that familiar voice.  
Joshua stepped away from me, looking at Lucifer, who was dressed in a suit that looked new, less wealthy. I wanted to beg him to say no, to deny his request, but I didn’t.  
“I believe that is all up to Loki, if she wants to dance with you then I don’t see any harm in it.” They both looked at me, I gave a nod.  
“I’ll accept his offer, thank you for the dance Joshua. It was nice.” He smiled and kissed my hand before walking away to join the crowd of people.  
I took in a small breath before Lucifer took up the similar position as Joshua had started and we danced.  
“I never thought you’d accept my dance offer, I was looking forward to being very creative with persuading you into saying yes to me.” I narrowed my eyes.  
“I agreed because I believed you would harm him if I said no.”  
“Then you’re getting better at getting to know me. Though I didn’t think you would actually come here tonight. I thought I would have to hunt you down.” I clenched my teeth, _it was a trap then, this whole ball was a set up._  
“That salesman, he was under your orders.” Lucifer nodded and continued with the dance.  
“I can be very persuasive to demons like Crowley. I merely had to tell him I would spare his life when I gained my true vessel.”  
“You lied to him then.”  
“How do you know? Angels can’t tell lies like you can.”  
“It’s in your eyes; you may have implied sparing his life when you said only if he did what you asked, while avoiding and weaving around the real truth, that you still planned to kill him.”  
Lucifer laughed at that. “Wow, you really are something then. Though the problem still stands my dear, you still walked into my trap, you still came.”  
“You’re outnumbered Lucifer, there are a great many sorcerers here, each with the ability to stop you.”  
“Maybe, that’s what I want you to believe.” I noticed the crowd beginning to clear room on the dance floor. Lucifer pulled me into a shadowed part of the room by an obscure corner. The memory of the night we met flashed before my eyes and I tried to pull my arms away.  
“The show is about to begin, I need you to stay here and behave yourself.” I opened my mouth to protest, only to have no sound come forth. My eyes widened as the chill of fear ran through my veins. I noticed Joshua walking over to the two large bodyguards as they carried in a large pot full of wood.  
 _Their ritual was starting soon._ Lucifer walked toward it but didn’t join the crowd; he glanced back at me with a smile, as the circle of sorcerers bowed their heads.  
Lucifer raised his hands and Joshua was the first to suddenly explode in his place. My heart stopped for only a moment as Lucifer pointed each hand at the now terrified group of sorcerers as they ran for the locked doors, one by one each became a puddle of blood upon the floor.  
I noticed he had become distracted by what he was doing, long enough that his power over me weakened. I focused my magic and shifted to a raven and flew out the open that had been opened when the fire pit was brought out. I flew high into the sky and flew to where I had been staying. I shifted back and collapsed onto my bed, curled up, weeping, for those who had died and for the pure terror I had felt from his power. He had done all of that to make a point and the point had sank in as fast as the blood had covered that floor.  
If their Heimdall could see me, could see my suffering, why had he not tried to rescue me? Why has he not tried to help me return home?  
I sat up and dried my eyes, _no I shouldn’t think like this. I have to focus; I have to focus on finding a way home._ I stood up and grabbed my bag, changing into a green tunic and black leather pants and proceeded to check out of my room, un-braiding my hair as I walked and waited.  
 _I have to get out of this town now; otherwise he will surely find me again._ I checked out and left the motel. I didn’t walk to the next town, instead I teleported onto a passing bus, watching as the town grew further away. I curled up in the lone seat and closed my eyes.  
My hand slipping into the bag and gently resting against the cracked orb, I felt content that it was still with me. A reminder of my home that sat waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual your opinions matter to me, please let me know what you think with kudos or comments.  
> I look forward to seeing what you all think of this chapter as well as the next one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the events after the horrific ball which turned out to be a set up by Lucifer in an attempt to capture Loki.

“Miss you need to wake up, this is the final stop.” My eyes shot open and I bolted upright, fear nearly reaching my heart of the thought that I was back in that town. Only to see the towns name was different this time. I stood up and moved my bag to my shoulder.  
I looked around the town after walking out of the now leaving bus, after new passengers filled it. I released a breath of relief as this place seemed to be demonless. I began walking, only to slam right into Sam Winchester.  
He was dressed in a suit, and looked as surprised to see me as I felt at the sight of him.  
“L-Loki, ah, you’re alive? How? How did you?” I reached up with my free hand and covered his mouth.  
“Shh, Sam, it’s good to see you alive and well too. Though I think you, me, and your brother, should all have drinks and speak privately tonight, away from prying ears and eyes.” Sam nodded and motioned for me to lead the way.  
We walked for awhile, quietly and I waited outside a convenience store he had stepped into to get the beers, I watched the darkening streets. We walked to their motel room in silence, until Sam opened the door and stepped in before me.  
“Where were you Sam? I called you twenty times. What did you find out?”  
“Well Dean, I ran into someone while I was looking for information so I got sidetracked.”  
Sam walked into the room, setting down the beers on the table. I stepped into the room as Dean started to argue some more.  
“Sidetracked? This is the apocalypse Sammy; you don’t just get side…” He had gone to close the door Sam had left open for me, he froze at the sight of me and I gave him a small smile.  
“Hello Dean, it is good to see you still have so much energy.” I stepped further into the room and Dean closed the door before looking between Sam and I, Sam shrugged.  
“I was surprised to see her too; apparently she had just gotten off the bus when I ran into her.” I smiled.  
“I apologize for having kept Sam out so late Dean, I had him purchase drinks as consolation and I came to speak with you both about…” Dean had pulled me into a tight hug, one arm around my shoulders, the other against the back of my head.  
“I thought you were dead. We wanted to go back for you but we knew it was too dangerous. I’m glad you’re alive.” I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my bag drop softly on the carpeted ground as I returned the hug.  
“I’m glad you listened to me Dean, though I’ll let you know, it takes more than a lone angel to kill me. In fact, I have information you’ll want to hear, starting from when we separated.” Dean pulled away and Sam looked upset.  
“He approached you again?” I looked to Sam as I picked up my bag and set it on the table before I sat in the chair.  
“He did more than just simply approach me. I thought I had covered my tracks better and yet no matter where I went demons were always watching me, waiting for his next order.”  
Dean passed me a beer which I gratefully accepted, I opened the bottle and took a sip, I had noticed their alcohol wasn't as strong as Asgardian alcohol, I didn't mind though. The taste was sometimes pleasant.  
“So, I guess you should start with when we left.” I nodded and told them everything, my freezing of Lucifer all the way up to bumping into Sam at the bus stop. When I had brought up the ball I had shuddered, but I didn't cry, Joshua’s smiling face was far less a comfort to me now.  
I finished my story and my drink, having watched them the entire time. Sam looked horrified of the things he had done in that one moment.  
“So tell me, what string of fate brought you both here? I don’t remember leaving a trail behind, and Sam was nicely dressed when I ran into him.”  
“Oh, actually a job um, brought us here.” Sam cleared his throat and set his beer aside.  
“We’re investigating a couple of murders that look like a vengeful spirit. I was just leaving the library when I ran into you.”  
“Oh, I see, that is rather interesting. Well if either of you need my assistance I would be more than willing to assist you.” I stood up and straightened my tunic.  
“I should go now though, it grows late and I need to find a place to stay.” Sam stood up quickly.  
“You don’t need to go, you could stay here tonight. You’d be safe here.” I shook my head no.  
“The first time he appeared before us three, he admitted to using me to find you both. It’s what he wanted to happen. My safety is not the reason I must leave.” I smiled and picked my bag.  
“I’ll drive you to a motel we passed, that way you’ll be where we know you are.” I smiled as Dean pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket.  
“Sammy you get that research done alright. I’ll try not to be gone long.” Sam nodded running his hand through his hair before pulling me into a hug.  
“It was good to see you are alright Loki.” I smiled and returned the hug.  
“It was good to see you as well Sam. You take care of yourself alright.” Sam nodded and pulled away before opening his laptop.  
Dean walked me to his car; he was quiet most of the drive until the other motel was starting to come into view.  
“Are you really alright?” He asked it having caught me off guard.  
“What do you mean Dean?” I asked glancing at him, as he parked in the motel parking lot.  
He was quiet for a moment before he turned to look at me. “You’re acting like everything’s fine but I know that isn't the case. I know you’re scared, it’s perfectly normal to be scared especially in situations like that. After everything he did to you, you could have called us.”  
“Dean…”  
His eyes were filled with pain, as he looked at me, I wanted to reach out and hold him close but I had to resist that urge, and I opened the car door.  
“Dean, I really can’t. He’ll only use me to find you both, and I can’t forgive myself if your lives are endangered because of me.” I climbed out of the car and pulled the bag over my shoulder.  
“Thank you for driving me here, please drive safe when you return to Sam.” I said calmly as I walked to the entrance that led to the front desk.  
I heard the car door close not long after I reached the door, and Dean walked up to me. “I’m going to pay for your room.”  
“That’s not necessary Dean.” I responded, unused to such kindness.  
“You bought Sammy and me sometime by risking your life, it’s the least I could do.” I chuckled.  
“Alright, I’ll accept it this one time, but nothing too extravagant.” He smirked and chuckled.  
“No promises, I might just slip up and pay for a large room and Sammy and I might be forced to sneak ourselves in.”  
“Sneaking wouldn't work with me Dean; Raziel would be the first to react to your presence.” I remarked causing us both to laugh as we walked into the motel, up to the front desk.  
I made the request for the room, while Dean paid for it, and we spent the time in a silence that was rather pleasant, simply enjoying the comfort of each other being so close. I unlocked the door to the motel room opening it and setting my bag down on a nearby table as Raziel flew in.  
“I think the one at the front desk assumed we were a couple.” I joked with a light chuckle which Dean mirrored.  
“That’s not a bad thing; I can’t blame her for thinking like that.” Dean remarked leaning against the doorway as he gave the room a quick once over.  
I walked over to him and placed my hand on the door, “Well then you both have good tastes.” We both paused once the chuckling had died down for a moment. A part of me didn't want him to leave, but there was a louder part that continued to yell at that desire, repeating that I shouldn't get intimately attached to him or I would never be able to leave.  
Dean was watching me for most of that silence. As if he was trying to read the thoughts running through my head.  
“What are you thinking?” I half smiled at his question.  
“I’m not entirely certain myself; part of me wants you to stay with me, while the other part of me wants you to leave so that you’ll be safe.”  
“Then I’ll help you come to a decision.” I blinked, surprised by his response as he reached down and lifted my chin, I felt his lips against mine, I felt my thoughts grow silent and I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck as I returned the kiss.  
We stumbled backwards into the room, the door closing with a click as we landed on the bed. So many memories flashed through my mind’s eye, memories of how long it had been since I was entangled in moments of intimacy. I thought I would lose my balance, had he not been holding me up. I fell back on the bed but we never parted from each other. Clinging to a moment we were afraid would be a dream if the other let go. The pleasure felt familiar to me, a forbidden romance. I was reminded of my entanglements with Fandral, the need for secrecy. There were so many consequences then, had we been found out.  
With Dean there were only two, but I did not feel fear, or feel like anything was wrong. I was a master of forbidden things, and I realized my heart and body craved them. This familiar, forbidden feeling was welcome, and it filled me with a warm accomplishment, as if I felt fulfilled.  
I knew my mind was upset, it had tried to protect me from becoming attached to them, but I had become emotionally attached, there was no turning back from this path I had started down.  
We were together, all night, even after we had exhausted each other physically. I was half asleep, watching his sleeping face, it made me smile. I never got to see it with Fandral; he was always gone before I awoke. I traced the protective seal that was tattooed on Deans chest, wiping away beads of sweat that clung on to his bare skin with my fingers, then kissed the tattoo before kissing him softly as he slept, fitting myself in his arms.  
Thank you, Dean.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Loki and Dean shared an intimate moment, things seemed like everything would be alright. But will things really be all they seem to be.

When I awoke, Dean was still asleep beside me, causing me to smile. I wasn't used to it at all. I slowly slipped free of the bed and him, I didn't feel sore at all.  
I showered, feeling the hot water across my skin as a relief. I stepped back out, wearing a green tunic with a long black skirt to see Dean waking up.  
"Good morning Dean. I trust you slept well." He smiled, as if relieved to see I wasn't a dream.  
"Yeah, I slept great. What time is it?" I chuckled and handed him his clothes.  
"Your phone said it was about ten when Sam called. I told him you were safe with me." He was pulling on his pants as I said that, I tossed him his phone before I leaned against the window.  
"He said he would be here shortly, apparently he found something about the job you both are doing." He grabbed his shirt as there was a knock on the door. I stepped towards the door placing my hand on the handle as I watched Dean from the corner of my eye. He had switched to holding a gun instead of his shirt.  
I opened the door to see Sam standing outside it, looking rather upset. Dean relaxed, relieved to see it was him instead of someone else. I motioned Sam inside with a smile before closing the door. Dean finished pulling on his shirt, which caused Sam to look between us with suspicion.  
"Glad to see you're both okay. Though you could have called to say you were staying with her." I crossed my arms.  
"It was a sudden change in plans, and it was late, I told you over the phone everything was fine. You know I would not do anything to harm you or Dean." Sam didn't look so happy, even with my reassurance.  
"What did you find out Sammy? Dean asked, changing topics. That was my cue to leave them be, I opened the door, trying to keep quiet so not to disturb them. Dean noticed, a look of worry in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile, then I stepped out and started walking away from the motel.  
The Winchesters would be fine without me, I didn't need to be the guardian to pass the time I slipped inside and purchased a drink.  
I found a table not far from where a group of people were dancing, in tune to the music. Something didn't feel right about this bar, I felt many eyes, watching me, with a hungry intent burning behind them.  
I met the eyes of one of the dancers and shuddered. Demons, every one of the dancers were a demon. I moved to stand up slowly and noticed everyone watching me, their eyes were all the same, everyone except for the bartender, who was blissfully unaware.  
I sat back down slowly, there was no leaving when so many eyes were on me. Unless I used my magic, but that would attract even more attention.  
Damn, I'm stuck here until they leave. Unless they are waiting for something, or some one. I shuddered as the memory of his eyes flashed before my eyes. I drank in silence, watching the dancers.  
The door opened, the little bell ringing, signaling someone was here. I glanced through the corner of my eye, not daring to turn around, and I recognized Sam and Dean, asking the bartender some questions.  
I sighed with relief for only a moment, before I used a whisper spell to get their attention, "Don't do anything suspicious, and come and sit by me. You might want to bring two drinks while you do so." Dean was the first to turn and see me sitting there. He nudged Sam and whispered something to him. Sam nodded and walked over to me as Dean ordered drinks.  
"Hey Sam, sorry if this seems suspicious." Sam nodded, glancing around as if he could feel the many stares on us.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'll explain, we just have to wait for Dean, I'm not fond of repeats. And this is important information." It wasn't long after I said that, that Dean joined us, he was relaxed until he sat down and ended up becoming tensed, just like Sam. He set the drinks down carefully before he looked at me.  
"What's wrong Loki? And how did you manage to whisper in my ear from all the way over here?" I smiled a little, though it didn't last long due to the tension.  
"A whisper spell, it's useful for emergencies like this." I lowered my voice as I explained, my eyes never leaving the dancers, as they acted innocent and oblivious.  
"That doesn't explain what's wrong? What's the emergency?"  
"This bar is filled with demons. Every customer besides the three of us, the bartender is also human. He doesn't seem aware of it. The moment I stepped in here I felt their eyes on me, and I doubt I can leave without being followed, or Lucifer being alerted of my being here."  
"I can't believe it."  
"Why are you both here?"  
"The job we're working on. We were following a lead here, each victim had a relation with the bartender, but he's not giving us anything." Dean explained.  
"We were going to sneak into the bartenders office, do a search there." Sam added.  
"But with all of these demons here that makes things a little more difficult."  
"I can help then, I can be the distraction you need. Their focus is on me." I finished my drink, before slowly standing up, when Dean grabbed my arm.  
"Loki what are you doing? You don't need to do this." I gave him a reassuring smile, I leaned down and kissed his head softly, slipping my arm free.  
"I want to do this, I want to be able to help you. You both have done so much for me, it is the least I can do." I walked to the machine that played the music, and focused my magic in my touch as I selected a song.  
I turned as the music started playing and stepped into the crowd of dancers and started to move along to the music. I started using another spell, my eyes glowing faintly as I used it to keep the attention on me as I moved amongst the dancers.  
I whispered to Sam and Dean. "Go quickly. I'll keep them busy." Sam nodded and dragged Dean away, as they slipped into the bartenders office. As I moved my feet crafted the banishing rune on the ground, a large scale version, one that would effect the entire bar.  
That's when I noticed the door open, and Lucifer walked in followed by three demons. Our eyes met and I resisted the urge to shudder as I focused on the nearly complete rune. Once it was finished I began walking for the door, I knew he would follow me. I stood beside it as the music played and watched him walk out the door knowingly. I lifted my hands, and snapped my fingers, triggering the rune as I stepped out of the bar as each body collapsed with each demon that was forced out.  
I walked further away from the bar, standing in that empty parking lot, before I turned the face him once more. "I was so very worried about you, you vanished so suddenly from that ball I thought you had returned to your home. Though I had a feeling you still didn't know how to. I had a lot of people trying to track you down after that. To think you'd wind up here, the same place as the Winchesters no less. It's like you are magnets to each other." His hands were in his pockets, he looked relaxed, and that made me stand on edge.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I want you. That's all I've wanted since the beginning. It's so simple, to want that one thing, yet there is so much effort in claiming it."  
"Then why bother chasing after me? You're wasting resources, you're wasting demons. All to get me when you know it won't do you any good. I'm only going to keep escaping, and one day one of my escapes will be back home, where you have no power."  
He flashed me a smirk, I hadn't seen coming. "Unless I lock you up in a place the Winchesters couldn't find you. A place where your magic is mostly useless."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you talking abo-" I felt a sharp pain, then everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Loki awakens after the world had gone dark only to realize she's somewhere rather unpleasant.

I awoke to the feeling of someone throwing water against my face. I opened my eyes slowly, noticing two demons arguing about doing that.  
"He said to let her wake up on her own!"  
"Yeah well I'm impatient! We keep losing demons to her, because of his whims. Now go tell him she's awake." The female demon was fuming. She must hate me, maybe one of those of those demons was someone she loved. I lifted my head more, feeling a slight throbbing pain before I lowered it again.  
"It's too bright, I'm getting a headache." I murmured, though I knew I that wasn't why my head hurt. I tried to remember the details of what happened before I blacked out. I remembered the sharp pain, and Lucifers smile. I guess he got tired of playing the waiting game.  
I lifted my head again and glanced around me, noticing I was chained to something, a strange symbol of sorts. I pulled at the chains though I knew it was useless, I wasn't at my full strength yet, and I wasn't Thora. Trying to break these chains would be a waste of time, and I would only end up harming myself in the end.  
I did what I could to get a better look around the room, I noticed symbols I recognized. Runes, ones that nullified magic, my magic. So that's what he meant.  
"I don't get what he sees in you, you're rather pathetic for a God." I looked over at the female demon.  
"Looks can be deceiving, and on why he's gone to all this trouble over me, I don't know either. Maybe he prefers the company of Gods over boot kissing, bed warming parasites." I smirked as I said it, directing my focus to her. She didn't like what I had to say and if the sharp pain in my cheek told me anything, I was getting better at finding out how they ticked apparently.  
"Watch your tongue! You're powerless in this place, so the only thing you've got to offer is your pretty face! And good looks can only keep you alive for so long." I smirked at that, oh how she underestimated me.  
"Something tells me, you've been his bed warmer for awhile now. Did your angelic leader get sick of your company because you're so inexperienced?" She grabbed a knife from her pocket.  
"Shut up!" I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the blade enter into my skin, only to hear a gasp of surprise. I opened one eye, seeing Lucifer holding her arm behind her back, her knife in his free hand.  
"I thought I said you were to guard her and tell me when she was awake." I narrowed my eyes at his smiling face.  
"Marcus said he was getting you once she woke up."  
"He did, he also told me you threw a bucket of water on her to wake her up instead of letting her wake up on her own." I didn't like where this was going, and I gripped the chains in my hands.  
"I, I'm sorry. I was impatient and acted on impulse, it won't happen again." She was oblivious to it, the evil intent in those light eyes. He moved his hand to her cheek.  
"It's alright, I forgive you." There was a flash of light, that forced me to look away. I heard her body hit the ground with a thud and looked back.  
I didn't feel bad, I should have seen it coming really. It was that look in his light eyes that warned me of his plans. Though when those eyes were turned to me, I could never tell what he was thinking. Like a mental block I couldn't break through.  
"Sorry for that rude awakening, I told them to let you sleep but they just don't listen completely. Though you picking a fight with her wasn't necessary either."  
"She started it, she thought I was only a pretty face. She didn't think about who I was at all." He laughed at that, stepping closer to me, the knife in one hand.  
"Well then maybe they need to do some reading on your Silver tongue, then we might avoid another incident like this one."  
"I doubt demons are heavy readers, and I prefer them to be clueless of what I'm capable of, I enjoy surprising them." He chuckled.  
"You really are something special, I doubt I'll grow bored with you here, not that I've been bored while an apocalypse goes on. But one must have his hobbies." He shifted his hold on the knife and moved closer to me.  
The blades tip gently touched my shoulder, cutting cleanly through the fabric of my clothes. My instincts wanted me to defend myself, wanted me to run. I honestly thought I was going to die, I was trapped, placed on display like a caged bird, being stared down by a mighty feline, with a devious hunger locked within his eyes, and a dangerous game in his heart.  
He pressed the tip of the blade against my bare shoulder.  
"If you're going to kill me then, just do it already, all of these games are pointless, and I'm sick of being treated like your puppet." I had to put on this brave face, it was my only tool left other than my magic. A magic that felt so far away from me when I needed it the most.  
"No, I won't kill you, and I don't plan to either. I want you very much alive, and I plan to keep you that way." I tensed slightly at those words, narrowing my eyes.  
Then why does he have that look in his eyes? But before I could vocalize that question, or even make a remark of any kind. I felt that blade sink deep into my shoulder. I gasped at the intense pain and the feeling that my shoulder was engulfed by fire. I didn't scream, I didn't beg. I wanted to, but I bit it back, even as the knife was twisted and turned, digging even deeper under my skin.  
He yanked the blade out of my shoulder, the glint strong in his eyes along with those dark desires he held. I was going to be tortured, all for his amusement.  
Death started to seem nicer than this fate.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will her suffering never end?

I don't know how long it has been since he started torturing me, in varying fashions, with varying tools, after awhile.  
I always called out within my mind, calling out for someone in all of the nine realms to save me, some nights they were calls for someone to end it, the torture, him, me. It felt different each night, each nights pain only grew, even when I thought I had become numb.   
I awoke long hours before I knew the nights torture would begin. I wasn't sure why I had woken so early. I felt I wasn't alone in this room though, I stared at the empty space before me.  
"Loki, I've been looking for you." I recognized that voice.  
"Castiel?" He stepped out of the shadows of the open doorway and I relaxed relieved to see him.  
"What happened to you?" He placed a hand against my head and I felt my strength return to me, I felt the pain had finally left me.  
"Thank you."  
"We should get you out of this place."  
"Castiel, Lucifer he."  
"You don't need to explain it. I found the mark you asked me to look for, Raziel is there waiting for you." When he mentioned Raziel I felt relief wash over me, I was glad he was safe. Castiel unchained me, and carried me to the marking, he gently set me on the ground, standing beside the marking as a safety measure.  
I traced my fingers across the deeply engraved markings of the Bifrost, it was old, but there was a faint feeling of magic still trapped within it. I slowly rose to my feet and looked up to the skies.  
"Heimdall! Heimdall if you can hear my call give me a sign! I am Lady Loki LaufeysDottir, of Asgard. I hold a request and you have become my last hope. I need you Heimdall!"  
My voice seemed to echo back in this circle of forest, before silence followed, I waited Raziel perched upon my shoulder as Castiel handed me my belongings. I pulled out the orb, and stroked the newly repaired object. That's when I heard it.  
"Stand back from the marking Daughter of Laufey." I did so, and the lights of the Bifrost flashed before me, and there stood this universes Heimdall.  
"You have come a long way, and have experienced much since arriving LaufeysDottir. You have questions and grievances, and yet you hold a great urgency to escape from what has caused you the greatest amount of suffering." He paused and turned to Castiel.  
"You're assistance in bringing her to this place is appreciated Castiel. She must be returned to her own universe now more urgently than ever."  
"If you knew all of this then why did you not help her when she first arrived?"  
"I was instructed not to intervene, for they believed it was a trick crafted by our own Trickster, it wasn't until events began to escalate, that they realized the urgency needed in her return." I turned to Castiel who looked away from Heimdall to me.  
"I thank you Castiel, for rescuing me, and for helping me. I truly appreciate your sacrifices, I also humbly request you continue to watch over the Winchesters as you have." He nodded.  
"I will. Goodbye Loki." And with that he was gone once more, just as fast as he had arrived. I turned back to Heimdall.  
"You know how to return me home?" He nodded and offered his hand to me. I accepted it and I felt the power of the Bifrost surrounding me similar to before.  
I closed my eyes, and thought of my Asgard.


	11. Epilogue

"My lady!" I felt hands on my shoulders stirring me and the sound of Raziels worried cries, I grubbed the orb lightly as I opened my eyes, meeting the concerned stares of Raziel and Algrim.  
I sat up quickly, before wincing slightly at the throbbing of my head, I released my grip on the orb to place my hand against my head.  
"Ow, my head."  
"Loki, don't move so quickly. I do not know how your return trips effects will affect you."  
"I'm alright Algrim, my head only aches." I opened my eyes fully, staring back at him before my surroundings registered all around me. I was home, this was my Asgard. Everything I experience washed over me like a wave crashing on a shore, and the tears flowed mercilessly from my eyes, causing them to sting. What strength I had was gone, I was at the mercy of my emotions. I gripped on to Algrim, burying my face in his robes as I sobbed like a child.  
"I'm home, I'm home." My shoulders shook as I sobbed, comforted only by Algrims embrace.   
I had finally escaped that Nightmare of Hellfire.


End file.
